


A Stony life (and hulkeye)

by Ally265



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Steve, pregnant Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to take them to a bar does not end well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To **ny pov**

"hey guys want to.." "not now tony" was said from every avenger. " I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to th bar" I said half yelling. "count me in" "ok" came from natasha and clint. I looked at bruce and steve for an answer. "ok i think it would be fun" came from bruce and steve just nodded.

Bruce Pov

When we reached the bar all that was heard was load music and chatering. As soon we entered Clint and Tony started having a drinking competition while natasha was flirting and steve and me were the only ones not doing something." so want a drink" steve said "sure"

A few hours later I see Clint walking up to me drunk as ever. "hey greenie had any fun yet." he said chuckling like a manic after. "hey why dont you and me have some fun if you know what i mean" he said putting his hand on my thigh. "no clint your drunk" but he pinned me down and kissed me madly."uh cl in t stooop" i said going higher when he grabbed my but. Next thing i knew i was in a room having sex with Clint wow never thought that would happen

Steve Pov

I was at the bar drinking my drink when Tony came up to me with a glass in hand and the other he placed around my neck. " hey cap you ever know what beautiful eyes you have and beautiful hair" tony said and then whispered in my ear " and a nice ass too" he said and grabbed my shirt and kissed me i not even think what was happening let my body do the work next thing i knew i was in a room with tony topping me.

**the next day**

Tony pov

I wake up with a killer headache and in an unfamiler room and i see a body laying next to. I figured i had too much to drink had sex with some one. I pulled the cover and i see someone i thought i would never see in my bed. "STEVE" i yelled waking him in result falling to the floor." what the oh my god my but is killing me" he said climbing up and loolong at me." Well arent you going to enlightin me about last night." i said " oh well um you were drunk and you can tell from the sceen what happened. "oh my god and i topped you?" i said quesioning and steve blush. " lets just pretend it never happened okay" i said. And ateve looked down and nodded.

Clint Pov

I woke up on a bed  when i felt some weight on me i looked down and saw bruce lying down on me. Wait BRUCE. I shout straight up waking bruce in the process. " What happened" he said rubbing his head. " by the sceane here you cans see what happened." i saod and saw the shock in his eyes. "oh im uh well his is a situation." he said looking around."we should get going the other should be looking for us." i said getting out of bed

When we exited the room we saw Natasha walking out another room. " well looks like we are not the only ones" i said seeing  putting on her heels." shut up clint" was all she said before steve and tony walked out the room." so we all had sex wow " tony said in his normal tony voice. "Can we just go and pretend that night had ever happended" Natasha said." Agreed" we said heading out the door before we exited i lened over to tony and asked "who topped" "i did and you" he said " i did" tony chuckled and he decided to drive us back.

 


	2. The babu virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every on in the tower is sick except for tony and clint and bruce finds out wgy

Bruce PoV

Its been a week since the incident and things have plainly going back to normal.That is when i wake up with my stomach started churning. I sprinted to the bathroom throwing up all the contents of my stomach which was only coffee. I sat there near the toilet until i was absoultly sure i was not going to throw up again. I washed my mouth only to hear throwing up in the bathroom in steves room. 'Huh' i thought hes sick too. I walked out my room and passed natasha's room also hearing the sickning sound of some one throwing up. 'what is going on' i thought and reached the kitchen. While now after throwing up I strangely is thinking of food. I open the fridge and took out liver for some reason we have it and im craving it. "Bruce what in the world are you eating"Clint said stoping in frount of Bruce with the liver eating. " I dont know just craving it" Then steve and natasha walked in the room still looking sick." woah what happen with you too ate some bad tuna" he said chuckling and the stoped when he say natasha's face clearly saying laugh-again-you-die. Steve covered nose." What in the world smells so bad" and turned a little green and dashed to the toilet. Then Thor came in. "HELLO FRIENDS " thor shouted."hey thor have not seen you in awhile how you been" clint said. "I'v been most grand" he said smiling. " Friend Natasha you dont look well you look like lo"he cut himself off and continied "look ill" he said."well i feel ill so i am ill" shesaid and steve came back." hello thor did not know you were coming" he said and walked over to tony. 

A few hours later after thor got here the sickness seemed to stop but i still decided to take some test on my self and keep getting the same result. " this cant be happening i cant be pregnant but if im pregnant that means" i grabbed my phone and called steve and natasha to the lab. " so what do you need us for doc" natasha said entering with steve. " can you lie down on the table please" i asked. Natasha lied down on the table. I waved an ultra sound machine over her stomach and jist as i suspeced. A strong heart beat came on the room. "bruce please tell me thats my heart" she said "nope" i said. She covered her face. "You want me to terminate it" i asked. " No i may be an assian but i wont kill an inocent baby" she said getting up. "Steve your turn" i said. " are you aware im a man and men dont get pregnant "he said but still came up. I fid the same thing as i did to natasha and the same result."i um how am going to tell tony" he said stuturing. " i feel you i have to tell clint" i said. And he looked at me." Your pregnant too " he said and i nodded. "when are you going to tell him" i asked and he looked down. "can we tell them together" he asked. "ok" we went out in the main room with natasha folowing behind us. 

Steve PoV

We walkes up to the main room. " Tony we need to talk" i said plainly. "cant this wait i have some stuff to do " he said and i jeard a girly gigle and saw he had some random gorl woth him. "you know what you dont deserve to know now just go of with your latest fling" i said back turning away. " what do i dont deserve to know what" he said angrey. I kept on walking. I was about to enter the elevator when it would not open. " Tony open this elevator right now" i half yelled. " not until you tell me what is it i dont deserve to know" he yelled. "im pregnant" i yelled at him and he just froze. "your what" he said "you know pregnant,knocked up, a bun in the oven,in the family way, up"i was cut of by Tony kissing me. " I cant belive it im going to be a dad." he said happy. " your not mad"i said. "how could i be oh theres so much to do we have make a baby room, get baby names oh and plan a wedding" "A wedding" i asked confused. "yea a wedding it should be before the baby is born" he said. " Tony slow down we have plenty of time before the baby comes" i said " ok but steve its a baby i will make sure that baby has a better life than i had as child ."  he said and then kiss me again 

Bruce Pov

Me and Natasha slipped out during Steve and Tonys conversation and bumped into clint. "hey what tony and steve arguing about now." he said in a playful tone. "um bruce has something to tell you" natasha said taking her leave. " what do you have  to tell me" he said. " im uh pregnant" i said and he turned serious then laughed. " your messing woth me right" he said and i shoke my head. " A baby i cant belivie it " he said picked me up and twirled me around "we are having a baby" he said over and over. " but there is one thing im afraid of what if i hulk out i hurt the baby" i said. "no no bruce you woild not and i will make sure of it he said reasurint me"

We walked back to the main room and saw tony and steve talking and natasha sitting down and thor sitting eating a poptart. "we all have some news to share." steve said. " yea we do whoa first" i asker. "i am pregnant" natasha said. Only tony thor and clint were surprised. " intresting" "well me and steve are pregnant" bruce said. Not even a shock from thor. " Me and loki are married and and hav a kid and are now expecting another.  All mouths we hanging. Loki walked out of the shadows. "LOKI" they all shouted and they saw a little boy with black hair and blue eyes in loki's hands. " A KID!!!??!??"

 

 


	3. Explain now Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing were we left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set 3 years after the first avengers movie and nothing after the movie like the iron man 3 or the winter soilder or anthing else like that.  
> I also apolgize for spelling errors

Loki Pov

After I had returned from midgrd things on asgrad took an odd trip. I never excpected me and thor would have a child together. " Mommy weres Daddy going" my three year old son said looking up at me with his big bright blue eyes. " Hes going to midgrd to see some friends Silias" i said patting his black hair back " But can we join him" he asked. " Honey last time I was at midgard we ended up disagreeing" I said. He slipped out of my grasp and went running out the room. I shook my head figuring he is just upset i place my hand over my stomach. 'Another child, as if Silias was not enough trouble as he is but another baby wil mean he would have a playmate but i really wish it would be a girl this time' i thought and just as i pulled away from my thoughts a knock was heard on the door. "Enter" and in came my mother. "Loki, Silias came to me upset i wondered why" she said gentally. "He is upset because he wanted to go to midgard with Thor" I said . " Then why not" she said in a raise in her voice a little. " Hes too young " i said. "he may be 3 but he needs to be out and learning more things than just asgard" she said "ok but where is Silias" i asked. "hes in the garden" she said

Silias POV

I was very upset that i could not go to midgard with Daddy but the gardens is the third best thing. " Silias" i heard my mother called me. "Mommy" i said running to my him. " we are going to midgard" he said "yaaay" i shouted. 

When we reached midgard it was so werid but also fasinating. " ok i want you to be absoultly quiet Silias" mother said. We reached this big building when mother clocked us. We entered and we stepped into this werid contraption. When exited we started lurking the shadows. I listened to the pepole talking for awhile when daddy stated talking and we stepped out of the shsdows and i heard them call my mothers name loud and a extra loud when they said kid which hurt my ears. I dipped my head into my mother chest to block out the sound

Tony pov

I was surprise as hell when loki the man who tried to take over the world was standing here with a kid and married to thor of all things are they even married. " Thor what have told you about eating poptarts" loki said. Thor rested the rest of the poptart down. "Thor explain now" i said."well you see when i left with loki we started to bond and as you can see" he said "wait you had sex with  our brother" clint said. " Adopted Brother" loki added. "i still cant belevie you and loki well fondued" steve said. "just like how we cant belive tony topped you" natasha said. Steve blushed. "Well lets just" suddenly fury appered from the door. The room went silent. "Can someone can tell me what the hell is going on" he said. " Steve would you like to talk" fury said and steve froze. " Natasha, Clint" still no answer. "Thor Tony" thor stayed quiet while i talked. " well you fury steve , bruce and natasha will not be able to engage in battle." i said plainly. " And why in dam hell would they npt" he said. " well it turns out they are expecting". "ok i can expect natasha but steve and bruce as far as i know they are men." he said. "well turns out it happens and well as far as we know we seen the pictures and it is all happenning." i said.

Bruce Pov

I stared and watched for furys expression. "Steve you will be off duty till the babys born and bruce and who ever knock him up follow me" he said and me and clint follow quickly behind. " You should abort the baby" he said short and straight. I felt my eyes watering up. " director I dont see a reason for bruce to abort the baby." Clint said walking a little bit towards him. " For bruce to have that baby he is going go through alot and keeping his cool would be very difficult for him hulking out will harm the baby and also the labour would on increase te chance of the baby dieing." he said and then continued "i am say this because it would be best to give it up now before you get hurt in the future" he said that broke me. I rished out the hallway and into my room. I climb in my bed and cried.

Clint Pov

I look at fury. " Look director i know all these things could happen and know that but its not your place to say to abort the baby so excuse me i have to comfort my boyfriend now" i said a rushed off not even waiting for furys responds. 

When i reached bruces door i heard crying ob the other side. "Bruce" i said and opened the door. I sit on the bed and started to play with his hair. "you know he cant make us get rid of rhe baby right" i said. "clint" i heard him say. "What do you think we should name the baby." he asked looking up. "well we should not be talking about names right now lets go back to the main room."

Steve PoV

I was so thankful that i was still on the team but i wonder how the talk with fury went because the way fury left without a word worried me. Then bruce and clint walked out of the hallway. I saw some tear staines on his face so i could see he was crying. " bruce what happened" i asked but clint responds. "fury wanted us to abort our baby but we talked and we are all go now" clint said." he wanted you to abort your kid on what grounds" i said not beliving it. " he said that i coild hurt the kid during my pregnancy and when its time to give birth if the other guy comes" bruce said softly. "I am sure nothing like that would happen" i said. "and one last thing if i go into labour and they cant do the c-section on me on of you will one of you put a formula i will make in me" bruce asked. " what is in the formula your going to make" tony asked. " just a relaxer" he said. " ok we would" natasha said. " We would"

 


	4. More than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ≧∇≦

Steve PoV

It has been 3 months since the thing with fury. I reached for my pants and tried to button them up but they wont button. I had to go to a meeting and i could not go in sweat pants so i forced them on and and a white shirt and i notice a small bump under neath it. Bruce told me i would be showing but not this much. I headed towards the meeting room and bumped into natasha. " um Natasha are your clothes starting to get to small. "not really i just have a small bump" she said " not even noticable much" she continued. I frowned. "i should mabye eat more healther then since my pants was hard to button today" i said. " huh or maybe you had more than one in there." she said and i was about to say something when o reliezed we reached the room. "Steve have you seen bruce hes going to be late if he does not get here" tony fury said. "Ill go check on him" clint said heading out.

Bruce Pov

This does not fit. None of it fits. I breathed out and looked at the clothes scattered on his bed. Tears starting to form under my eyes. Dam hormones. Then i heard a knock on the door. "Bruce you okay in their" i heard clint say. "i am fine." i said. He entered the room and walked towards the bed taking a seat down." Whats the matter" he asked and all i did was point to the clothes on the bed was that was needed to be said. " hey bruce its okay you can borow on of my shirts" he gets up and leaves and comes back with one of his shirts. "thanks" i said softly and he kissed my head " ok come lets go to the meeting" he said and we were off to the meeting

Tony PoV

It was time for Steves monthly check up and a sheild doctor by the name of Carol checked on steve. " ok steve its seems every thing is normal just now for the ultrasound." she said placing gel on his stomach. She waved the wand around a bit and stopped when she heard the heartbeats. " Theres your baby and look at that" she said. " look at what" i questioned. "looks like your having twins congradulations " she said smilling. Steve was starting to cry tears of joy. " hear that tony we will be parents of two bundles of joy" steve said smilling looking at me. She wipped the gel of steve and started to get ready for her nother patient which happens to be natasha.

Natasha PoV

I watched as steve and tony walked out of the doctors room. I walked in and saw Carol. "Natasha nice to see you again lets get the test started." she said motioning me to sit on the table.

She did the usaly test then came the ultrasound. " i saw her place gel on my stomach and waved the wand around a bit and then I heard it . The sound of a heart beating fast. Almost made me smile. " Natasha why dont you smile you should be happy abot having a baby" she said " i am smilling on the inside" i said and climbed of the  table.

Clint PoV

We entered the room and saw Carol preparing for us. " Oh hi clint bruce i was expecting you. She said. Bruce climbed on the table and she did the nessery test and then came the ultrasound. "ok bruce heres the heartbeat as you can see there nothing wrong and congradulations your having twins and they are going to be identical so prepare for some swichs with them when older." she said. " i cant belive it identical twins we are relly going to have our hands full " i said.i got off the table and headed out

Steve Pov

In the evening Thor Loki amd their baby Silias came and turns out Silias is very smart for his age. Just then Maria came in the room. "Maria what seems to be the problem." I asked. " It fury he was attacked by someone called the Winter Soilder and is in criticul condition." she said. " we all have now is the identity of the soilder and you might know him steve as James Buchinam Barnes" she said

"Bucky?"

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was short or long i dont know well please commnet some middle names for the babys i already have the first and can you guys give that a girl name that means snow and boy name that means heat that would apperciated


	5. More than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ≧∇≦

Steve PoV

It has been 3 months since the thing with fury. I reached for my pants and tried to button them up but they wont button. I had to go to a meeting and i could not go in sweat pants so i forced them on and and a white shirt and i notice a small bump under neath it. Bruce told me i would be showing but not this much. I headed towards the meeting room and bumped into natasha. " um Natasha are your clothes starting to get to small. "not really i just have a small bump" she said " not even noticable much" she continued. I frowned. "i should mabye eat more healther then since my pants was hard to button today" i said. " huh or maybe you had more than one in there." she said and i was about to say something when o reliezed we reached the room. "Steve have you seen bruce hes going to be late if he does not get here" tony fury said. "Ill go check on him" clint said heading out.

Bruce Pov

This does not fit. None of it fits. I breathed out and looked at the clothes scattered on his bed. Tears starting to form under my eyes. Dam hormones. Then i heard a knock on the door. "Bruce you okay in their" i heard clint say. "i am fine." i said. He entered the room and walked towards the bed taking a seat down." Whats the matter" he asked and all i did was point to the clothes on the bed was that was needed to be said. " hey bruce its okay you can borow on of my shirts" he gets up and leaves and comes back with one of his shirts. "thanks" i said softly and he kissed my head " ok come lets go to the meeting" he said and we were off to the meeting

Tony PoV

It was time for Steves monthly check up and a sheild doctor by the name of Carol checked on steve. " ok steve its seems every thing is normal just now for the ultrasound." she said placing gel on his stomach. She waved the wand around a bit and stopped when she heard the heartbeats. " Theres your baby and look at that" she said. " look at what" i questioned. "looks like your having twins congradulations " she said smilling. Steve was starting to cry tears of joy. " hear that tony we will be parents of two bundles of joy" steve said smilling looking at me. She wipped the gel of steve and started to get ready for her nother patient which happens to be natasha.

Natasha PoV

I watched as steve and tony walked out of the doctors room. I walked in and saw Carol. "Natasha nice to see you again lets get the test started." she said motioning me to sit on the table.

She did the usaly test then came the ultrasound. " i saw her place gel on my stomach and waved the wand around a bit and then I heard it . The sound of a heart beating fast. Almost made me smile. " Natasha why dont you smile you should be happy abot having a baby" she said " i am smilling on the inside" i said and climbed of the  table.

Clint PoV

We entered the room and saw Carol preparing for us. " Oh hi clint bruce i was expecting you. She said. Bruce climbed on the table and she did the nessery test and then came the ultrasound. "ok bruce heres the heartbeat as you can see there nothing wrong and congradulations your having twins and they are going to be identical so prepare for some swichs with them when older." she said. " i cant belive it identical twins we are relly going to have our hands full " i said.i got off the table and headed out

Steve Pov

In the evening Thor Loki amd their baby Silias came and turns out Silias is very smart for his age. Just then Maria came in the room. "Maria what seems to be the problem." I asked. " It fury he was attacked by someone called the Winter Soilder and is in criticul condition." she said. " we all have now is the identity of the soilder and you might know him steve as James Buchinam Barnes" she said

"Bucky?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was short or long i dont know well please commnet some middle names for the babys i already have the first and can you guys give that a girl name that means snow and boy name that means heat that would apperciated


	6. DONT TRUST ANYONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry took so long but writers block its a killer

Thrid Person

The avengers,loki and Silias went to the Sheild medic bay and came upon surgents opperatin on Nick Fury. They all watched as the operate on him. Then he started flat lining. "Dont do this to me Nick" Natasha wispered. Then he was gone.

Natasha and Steve to Fury's dead body.

Steve Pov

We watched Fury's dead body with his eyes closed. "Steve when maria said the killers name how did you know him" natasha said. I took a deep breath in. "He was my best Friend ." i said looking away. "I thought he was dead" A flashback came when Bucky fell of the train."Steve....." i cut her off and walked away.

When I reached back to the rest of the team the world started spinning. I colapsed.

Bruce pov

I had decided to leave and walk around when steve and natasha left. While i was walking. Someone brushed past me and left a note and flash drive in my hand. I opened the note and it read 'Dont Trust Anyone'. I looked at the flashdrive ' What is this' I thought and walked back to the team. On my return i saw steve colapsed on the ground and shield doctors putting him on a gurney." Tony what happened to steve" "i dont know he just collapased." tony said.

Tony pov

I followed them to the room they kept steve in. "what happened to him" i asked concered. "It seemed like stress caused this." the doctor said. Then the rest of them came in." How is he" bruce asked. " A little rocky but okay." the doctor said. Then suddenly Silias jumped out of thor's hands and a blue mist came from his hand and touched Steve head and he woke up. We all stared in aww except for loki who had a smirk. "Thats my boy" loki said and Steve gave a surpriseable. "WHAT THE HECK"

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Not so great day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a secret

Bruce Pov

Its been 4 months since Furys death. It had a funeral mostly just shield agents and government officals. I have gotten big with my 7 month bump. The thing that happen when Silias healed Steve was amazing but nobody but Loki who is not telling us knows.

I walk around in my room with a house broucher. Clint and I were buying a house before the baby is born. I was alone beacuse Clint was called in on a lead to who killed Fury. 

I sat on the bed and tossed the catalog more up when i heard a knock on the door."Its open" i yelled and in came Natasha. Even pregnant she looks good as ever."Hey Nat what do you need" i asked trying to get up but cant. Nat came over and helped me up. "I came to you to update you on Clint's case." she said. "what happened" i said hopping he is not hurt. "Well turned out the lead was a good one and they have managed to capture the shooter." "Thats good" i said knowing the killer is captured and more excited that Clint is coming home."Well i should be going" Nat said before leaving.  I was going to the bathroom when a sharp pain came from my stomach. I shoke it off and proceeded.

Later that day I meet up with Tony. " Hey Mama Banner." Tony said with a grin. I didnt answer because another pain came from my stomach. "Bruce you okay." I was about to answer when something wet ran down my leg.  I look down and see blood. " Tony i need to get to the hospital now" I said and Tony looked like he was going to freak out. Tony took out his phone and called an ambulance.

The amblunce came and the pain was as intense as ever .i looked at my arm and it was starting to turn green. Steve and Natasha had came by when they heard the commotion. "Tony i need you to go and get a glass bottle from my room." I said and i looked as i was turnning greener. "And a Syringe hurry" and tony ran off.

When Tony came back the permedics were halfway up. " i...." icould barly speak with the pain and holding back the hulk. Tony knew what do and filled the syringe and pushed the liquid in my body and looked less greener. The permedics came and took me on the gurney. 

Halfway to the hospital the ambulance was stopped by traffic. "Sir you are fully dilated you need to push" They sat me up and began to bear down feelin and enormous amount of preasure. "you are doing good keep going the head is crowning" I kept going and then there was a high pitched cry."Baby girl born 2:25 pm" the permedic said. I felt the other one falling in place when the ambulance started to move. I started to push again and this time the baby coming quick. " this one is realy wanting to get to his or her sister." the permedic said and the held out another baby. "Baby girl born 2:30 pm" she said and the amblulace hault signaling we have reached the hospital. 

They carried me out and into the labour and delivery sepearting me from my babys. When I reached the room and they helped me off into the bed.I saw Carol come in . She sat down in between my legs. "okay bruce lets get this after birth out." she said. "Push a little" I pushed and pushed but the afterbirth did not came. "Brice i think there is another baby in there" Carol said looking down. "i need you to push" I pushed and felt something small came out. She handed the baby to the doctor and she ran with it to intensive care. I burst into tears seeing how limp it was not even crying.Carol came up to me rubbing my hand trying to calm me down

Clint Pov

I rushed down to the hospital after getting a call that Bruce was in labour .When i got to the room i burst and saw Bruce crying and Carol comforting him. " Bruce". I said softly still in my Hawkeye outfit." im sorry Clint" he said. "Bruce what happend" but he just whimpered. Carol motioned me to come outside. I followed taking a look back at bruce. "Mr Barton Mr banner had three kids and the last one is in extremly critical conditon." she said. "Can i see them" i asked. " you can see the two first ones" 

We walked to the baby ward and saw two babys in basenets. I came closer a saw one it

_Baby 1#  Banner_

_Gender: Female_

_Born 2:25 pm_

 

_Baby 2# Banner_

_Gender Female_

_Born 2:30 pm_

" They are as healthy even though they are premature" Carol said. "Can i hold one" i asked nervous. Carol smiled and picked up the first one hearing a little sound come from her. She handed her to me. "support her head" she said and i did. She looked up at me with big blue eyes. "She is perfect" i said and handed her to Carol so i can hold the second one. She put her down and lifted up the second. I held her up and looked at her. "You two look exacly alike you are going to give me lots of grey hairs" i said i a laughing. I gave her to Carol and she rested her down. Then Bruce came in. " Mr Banner you cant be standing" Carol said. " i am find" he said walking closer to me. "Bruce I am so proud of you." i said "how can you be proud of me one of our babys could be dead" he said. "Bruce it is not your fault you did not know" i said sitting him down. Bruce then looked at the basenets. "we make good looking kids" i said. " You want to hold one" "not yet" he said. Then the rest of the avengers came in veiw through a glass on the wall looking in. I waved and pointed towardd the two babys.

Then Carol came."The other baby is stable seems like he is a fighter" she said. "He?" i said and she noded. " You can see but not touch". 

She walked us the ICU and we stopped at an incubator with a little baby with tubes in him and metal braces on his legs. "His leg bones were under developedso we had to put braces." Carol said. I look at him eyes open and he looked scared and i could not help him.

Later that day in the night me and bruce were sitting down well he was lying down though but we were discussing names. "how about Martha" i sugested. " No that dont feel right how about Cathrianna" Bruce said. "That is a long name but lovly"i said. "Cath for shot" bruce said. "okay Cathrianna and Catlianna for the next one Cat for short" i said smiling. "Now for the boy" i said and bruce emotion went down. "it okay so how abot Richard" and Bruce shook his head. "No Mathew" I shoke my head " how about Brandon" i said and Bruce smiled "I like that" he said. He moved over on the bed and patted the space next to him. I crawled in and he placed his head on my shoulder. "Bruce do you love me" i asked. "yes i love you." "Then marry me" i asked "Maybe" he said and fell asleep. I looke at him questioning and let it go and slept next to him

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Well bam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby delor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for no update  
> "grabs gun to block people"  
> ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Steve Pov

I look up as the hospital door opens. I rise up with help from Tony to my feet. As we entered the room we see Tasha with a tiny boundle in her arms.

"Nat she beautiful" i said looking at the green eyed baby looking at me.

"Well she is she did came from the the worlds sexist assasin." Tony said

"If i could only get out of bed" she  said.

"So whats her name" Clint asked. As he placed his giant ballon on the floor.

"Vanessa Romanoff"she said moving Vanessa's cap on her head to show her black hair.

I place a hand on my bump as i felt on kick.I hope they come soon.I look up to Clint.

"Wheres Bruce" i asked.

"same as always the nursery here" cliny said

Bruce barly left the hospital since the babies have been there. The two girls have been home  for three weeks but Bruce insits of staying there until Brandon can go.. Hes afarid that something will happen to him if he leaves.

Later that day me and Tony returned home. Its empty since the team left.

"Tony can u massage my back" i asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine" he said coming around on the couch and masaged me.

"Thank you Tony" i said laying back.

"Anytime cap"

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke and i passed out.

When i recovered i noticed we were in a cell not chained or anything.

"Tony wm answer me"

"yea cap. Im not dead." he said.

I Couldnt get worse could it. That when i fell a liquid rab down my leg. I was about to talk when a paine imortilized my volcal cords

"Cap" tony rushed over holding my head."Its okay its just false pain is ot"

"no its nt theyre coming now" i said as cloud feel the first head coming.

"Tony i need to push" i s\id as a contraction hit me.

"ok " he place me on the wall as the conyactions inyrnsises.

I pull down my b pants  and undewere.

I push as i fely something move. I pushed harder ignoring tony as the babys head came out.

"oh Steve its so cute" tony said

I could no cope anylonger holding as the baby came futther out. Suddenly there was a cry.

"Steve its a boy" tony said but id did not last now the pain contnujed to i puSh

I felt it leave also.

"itcs a girl" tony said when the door opened revelimg the worst person ever

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Dang

Bruce Pov

"Clint plz dont make me go"

I say as he trys to lift me out the nusery. I didnt want to leave Brandon i knew if i left for a second something could happen to him.

"Bruce You need to get out here get something to eat and Nat had her baby u should come and see" Clint said particularly begging me to go.

"i cant Clint please  i just" i gaze to Brandon as he wiggled his fingers in the air looking in the air like a lost puppy. "Clint just leave me here ill come see Nat later.

In look of defeat he walks out the room. I heard footsteps walk towards me, as i look up i noticed it was nurse May .

"Mr Banner i came to inform you that Brandon is ready to come home"

I could not believe it i was finally taking my last baby home. I watch as the nurse take him out the crib and into my  arms. Suddenly i heard a crash from outside. I see the nurse panicked expression as she dashed out. 

I got up carefully with Brandon cradled in my arms.

Third person Pov

Nat's room and saw the room a mess and Nat passed out on the floor  
"What happened here" i asked and saw Clint rushing to me.

" Oh i hope the attacker didnt get Bruce  or Brandon. Clint said shaky

Nat suddenly woke up and was looking frantic.

"Where's Vanessa!"

Nat was voice was mixed with fear and anger.

"Calm down Nat im sure we will find her" Clint said

Suddenly Maria comes running. "Bucky has escaped"

"What Do you mean escape" Clint said more like shouted."We have wide search party searching the area" Maria said then Natasha broke her off "Well it was not wide enough giving the fact that my baby is gone!!" She practically shouted at the end making Maria step back a little. "We are going to bring your baby back"Maria said reassuringly. "No I am"Natasha said walking out into the bathroom and 1 min later steps out in some black jeans,white tops and black jacket and was out the door with a gun in her  hand.

Suddenly screams were being heard outside along with a mighty roar. "Oh no"

Brue Pov

I cradled Brandon in my arms and the nurse is letting me feed him. It was only 5 minutes and Brandon has already finished two bottles. "You are hungrey boy arnt you" I said smiling. Brandon made some cute little sounds  
while raising his hands opening his fingers. Suddenly someone put a cloth around my face making my vision cloudy and me immobile,but saw  the man take the baby from me and go off with him. Then i got angry i could feel hulk coning out and i jumped through the window trying to get of here the fastest possible way.

Clint Pov

As we got to the source of the commotion we saw the hulk raging  throwing cars in anger. "oh no" i said to my self. " We to get" Maria cut me off "Tony i've tried no answer" she said. i go up to hulk "Clint what are you doing" Nat said but i contiune walking "Something" i said and got up to hulk.   
"Hulk" i shouted and he turned to me. " Hulk i need you to stand down i really need to talk to Bruce" i said and he threw a car above my head. "Okay i but i need to talk to him so stand down" i said getting closer to him keeping my body low. Hulk let out a huff and started turning back to Bruce. Bruce falls to the ground and i rush to him. "Bruce what happened i said picking him up off his back in a,sitting position. "Someone took him from me" Bruce said slightly shaking.  
"Its okay just relax we are going to get them back okay" I said "Them the girls got taken too" Bruce said and i didnt tell him he starting to look green again. "Bruce calm down we are going to get them back I promise that.

Steve Pov

I wake up alone and chained in a cell and my babies are gone. I cant believe hes back. Suddenly the door opens and in walks  "Commander Ross didnt think youll stoop so low as to steal a harmless baby" i said with disgust in my tone. "I am actually not harming them im making them better" he,said walking around now. "The X serum" he said. "The what" i said in confusion. " Never heard of it becuse its something Fury has kept off the files for years." he paused in front of me. " The X serum is ment to enhance the dormant mutant genes found everyone." he said and then my stomach twisted with anger. "Your going test it on my babies!!" I yelled. "Well why not adults are harder to manipulate than children, you don't have to worry I'll raise them well along with the other Avengers children." Ross said with a smug look on his face telling me he already succeeded. "If your wondering i have already injected the babies with it shouldn't be long now" he said then exiting the room. I look at the ground in defeat. I have saved some many people yet i cant even save my own children.

Clint Pov

We are now a Shield headquarters and now making a plan. Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. "Clint have you seen Rhody  or the kids anywhere" Sam said  in a frantic voice. "No im sorry" then the idea off them being taken to came to mind "They might have been taken" I said and there was a pause "What do you mean taken why would they take a baby and a 3 year old" Sam said i could tell trying to remain calm. Then Rhody came in a rush he had cut and bruises all over. " Some people cam ambushed me and took my kids i dont know why they did that or why but i got to get them back" He said before passing out from exhaustion the medical staff came before i got a chance to go by him. "Was that Rhody i dont hear the kids" Sam said  worried. "Its okay Sam come to shield headquarters." I said and Sam hung up. Soon he was here after seeing Rhodes came to the main room. "So whats the plan"


	11. The Plan

???? POV

I was staring out my window when the door behind me slid open. "Commander Ross what is the status of the captives" I said not even turning around. "Broken" he said simply "And the test subjects" I now turn around. "They should be accessing there powers but the scientist think they are to young" Commander Ross said. "I dont care go to the scientist and tell them to up the dosages" I raised my voice. "Yes, Sir Hail Hydra" He said and leaving.

 

Natasha POV

 

We have successfully track down the hide out to a factory in Germany. We ride in when suddenly they start firing. Clint  hid behind a,tree, Clint firing arrows and I doing some hand to hand combat. Bruce well Hulk was smashing and Sam firing quills and doing air attacks. Rhode was firing his guns at the big tanks they had.

 

All of a sudden someone manage to aim at me and as soon as the blast hit I was suddenly knocked out the way to the ground. I rolled around and looked up to see a man with a metal arm "Bucky" I said in shock he looked at me and picked me up. I was on my guard the whole time. "Come with me" he said carrying me away. "Where are you taking me" I ask but no response. 

 

We came to what looks like an old hatch. He opened it and we are now inside the testing part of the factory. "The baby's are over there" he said pointing to some incubators. "Why are you helping me" I asked "You don't remember" Bucky ask. "No never saw you in person till now." I said. "No time for,this the scientist are on break get the 

kids I'll keep watch." He said taking out his gun.

I hurried over to the incubators. I immediately recognized my baby. "Vanessa" i said smiling a bit and started grabbing two baby's giving them to bucky then a next two giving them to Bucky also. I got Rhodes and Sam kid Luke to wake up. I carried rest and,we got out. Suddenly as we reach the open i saw them still fighting. We went to the jet and rest them in the bassinet we brought for them. "Okay Luke do not move okay" I said patting him on the head. "If you see something happen hit this button to call me "But Miss i want my Dads" he said looking at me "You'll get your Dads i promise" I exit

Bucky POV

She really didn't remember me. We left and returned to the battle. As we return they seemed to have broken through the barricade. "Stay back don't want them to see you"Natasha said going up to them and suddenly hull turn back to Bruce (i remember their name from the files) Natasha then came back and grabbed my hand dragging me to them. "Nat why are you holding a murder and fugitive in your hand" Clint says aiming the arrow to my head. "He's the one who saved your daughter and all the rest of you kids" Natasha said. The  lowered there weapons. "We got to find Steve and Tony." Nat says . "They are in the cells at underneath the ground level, we should go now before they can build up reinforcements." I concluded. "Bruce is going to look after the children." Nat says and Bruce nods and goes off.

Tony POV

I have been here for who knows how long  chained to a wall. I have been worrying about Steve and the babies. Yea the great Tony Stark worried about people other than himself shocker. That Ross guy working for ' **him** **'** **is** not really a surprise. Two psycho paths can go together nicely.

My cell door opened and reviling the bitch of the hour. "Oh look its the lap dog oh you brought back up" I said smiling. "Oh Stark I'm going to love doing this to you" Ross said and eye rose and eyebrow. The men behind took my head back. I shake and pull on the chains. "Oh I'm tired of your big mouth lets mute it" Ross said and Rose his scalpel.

Third Person

Nat and Bucky disabled the security systems with ease and Clint took out the guards silently. They made it to the moving platform to drop them to the cells.

Steve POV

I have tried so many times to escape but failed. Just like I failed to save my babies and Tony. I'm suppose to be Captain America the fearless leader but i can tell you I'm afraid. Afraid of  failing.

Suddenly the door opens reveling Nat and "Bucky?" I said in my hoarse voice. "You little punk getting yourself into problems" He said breaking the chain finally freeing my hands and i dropped luckily Bucky caught me. He helped me up and i brace myself on him trying not to fall. "We got to find Tony" I said "and my babies" i said hoping nothing is wrong with the both of them. "Don't,worry Steve the babies are,safe" Nat says leading in front them.

"Bucky Nat i found Tony he is in some bad shape tho" I heard Sam say and i try running to him but stumble and leads to bucky catching me. We got to Tony in a heartbeat and as soon as i saw Tony i was shaken. Tony neck was wrapped with gauze and   blood seeping through it i rushed to Tony and fall on my knees next to him. "Tony look at me I'm sorry i let this happen" I cupped his face a little. Tony looked up and shook his head. He went and kiss me slightly.

They took Tony down and Rhodes helped him up. Alarms blazed the building. We were spotted and we hurried out using a secret passage and heading back to a jet. Bruce is dealing with Tony now. Bucky sat me down and he brought me to my children. I didn't hesitate picking up the first one brought out which was the girl. "Hi baby I'm your daddy" I said cradling her and she gave a smile. "I remember me and your Pops named you before." i remembered that day we were on the couch thinking about it. "So hello Claire" i said and the baby giggled. Steve put her down and then picked up the boy who looked a lot like me the hair and everything. "So you are our boy Maxwell, i bet your going to be just like your pop aren't you." I said then putting him down i moved thr bassinets close to the chair and i laid down

 


	12. 12  Adaption

Steve POV

We arrived to the tower and SHIELD doctor took my babies and Tony to be checked on. The SHIELD doctors also asked to run some unnecessary 'tests on my babies which i refused loudly. Well I took them to the tower. I got them dress and put them in their cradle.

Right I would usually be on my morning run but. "Wahhhh" could be heard as i try to hush Maxwell as Claire whimper. "Oh come on Max go to sleep I know it is unusual but you got to adapt" I said bouncing him but like most babies he didn't listen. I decided to feed him his bottle some more which he finally  took drinking silently. "Finally" i breathed out feeding him. As the bottle finish I put it down and started burping him. Suddenly I heard the elevator door open. I went on a defensive position putting Max down in his crib. I didn't have my shield so I had to make the best of  what i have. I could hear footsteps coming to the nursery it sounded like they were stumbling.

They were right by the door which i was waiting the door flew open and I was about to attack until I saw who it was. "Tony?!" I yelled but not to loud to wake the kids. Tony waved. I remember the doctor saying he cant talk for awhile until his vocal cords heal. "Tony how did you get out of Shield" I asked and he pointed to an air duct. "Wow that's a tight fit" I said then I looked at Tony who was staring at the babies. "You want to hold one" I asked startling Tony who then shake his head yes. I picked up Maxwell "Tony do you have any experience holding a baby" I asked. Tony smiled then frowned shaking his head no. "Okay sit in that rocking chair for me and I will show you" and he did just so. I laid Max in his arms. I could see him tense holding him. "You got to support his head"I said fixing his arms. Tony looked down at Max who's  staring back at him with his brown eyes. That's a difference between them Max got brown eyes and Claire has blue eyes. Tony then looked at me smiling. He took out a pen he had in his pants and grabbed a piece of paper writing some thing on it handing it to me. I read it and smiled

_Thank_ _you Cap for giving me something i could not make by_ _myself_

Bruce POV

I was holding Brandon and Clint holding Cat and Cath. We had moved out the tower and in a country house on the very isolated country side of New York. It has no other houses surrounding us and the kids have a big field to play and explore in. It even had a Barn where Clint likes to fix things. Clint is already planning a lot of renovations to this house starting with a makeshift lab for me.

I Brandon is peacefully sleeping in my arms occasionally shifting around. He never cried like his sisters so we have to give him his food at a certain time because he would not cry to indicate he is hungry  or even when he is sleepy or needs his diaper change. He is not a mute because he does make sounds just not crying sounds.

I place Brandon in his crib gently keeping in mind the braces on his feet. I then turn to Clint who just put the girls to bed. We exited the room  and Clint turned to face me. "I'm worried about Brandon Bruce" he said crossing his arms. "Yea me too it is normal for a baby not to cry its like a form of communication they use to ask what they want." I said back. "Maybe we should have gotten them the tests" Clint said. "No they not going to be tested and experimented on like an animal" I yelled back. Clint lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay not best chosen words" he said as we reach the living room. I sigh and went to the kitchen and took out some all natural kale chips. "Please don't tell me you are going to raise the kids with your herbal ways" Clint said."If you mean healthy yes,no sugar or fats only on weekends and Fridays" I said. "They are kids Bruce and we all know they are not going to follow that" Clint said. "You are following it too" and Clint gasped "What do you mean i have to do it" Clint said. "The kids will follow what the parents do , both parents"I said sitting on the couch. "Don't worry it would taste good"I said reassuring him. "Yea to a pig last time i had one of your healthy meals I could not taste for a week" He said. I rolled my eyes and he sat by me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he pulled me in for cuddle.

Natasha POV  
Vanessa has been a quite baby never cried much just either laid in her crib or sleep. Bucky has been staying with me but on the couch being the house i purchase was only had 3 bedrooms and one had no bed and other is Vanessa's Nursery. Bucky has been great help with her getting up sometimes to feed her, change her or even sometimes rock her sleep.

The sun has risen and i was making breakfast when i heard Bucky come behind me. I turned around to see him, his hair was in a messy bun, face scruffy seeing as he did not shaven yet, he was wearing a long pajama pants and no shirt. "So whats for breakfast Red" he asked . "Bacon and eggs" i said finishing of the bacon. "Nice, has Vanessa eaten anything today." he asked. "Yea fed her last night." i took the bacon out the pan and begin working on eggs. "Natasha do you not remember me." He asked and i gave a confused face. "I have never seen you in my life" I said still not looking sat him. "At the bar" he said and I froze. "You were talking to me and we had sex and when I woke up you were gone." he also said."So we had sex a few months ago no big deal" I said finishing the eggs. "The only question u have left is if Vanessa is my daughter" Bucky said concluding. I turned around to face Bucky "Yes she is your daughter just dont stress about being there for her or not ." I said turning back around taking out the plates on the other side of the kitchen. "Of course I want to be in her life she is my daughter" he said back. "Just because she is part of your blood doesn't  make her your daughter entirely" I said making the plates of food. "But I want to prove to you I am father material" he said and i turned around and handed him his plate. "Prove to me you are father material i would give you some custody of her okay good" I concluded and sat down by the table to eat. Bucky smiled "Thank you" and he kissed me on my cheek and went to eat too. If i wasn't trained to hide my emotions i would have blushed.


	13. New Times

  
Tony Pov

Its been 3 years, well going to be 3 years a since its New Years eve and usually i would be out partying out till New Years but I'm at a new party

"Maxwell that is not a toy" I said to Maxwell trying 'put' two components for suit together but is more like smashing them together. Huh. Thought that would be Banners son doing that. Please don't tell him I said that.

On the less green side we are having a New years party but with the kids.

"Tony come look" I heard Steve yell from in the nursery. I grab Max carrying him upstairs. Oh forgot to mention we moved to a more domestic house. But I teched it out with equipment and a lab.

As I reach the nursery I see Steve holding Claire standing up in a little white dress with a blue sparkling bow and her blonde hair adorned with a matching bow and also white ballerinas.

"Doesn't she look pretty" Steve said making her dance and she giggles with a beautiful smile.

"Yes she is very pretty " I said smiling and Maxwell looked at Tony with a What About Me look. "I cant say anything about you until your dress." I said and put hands for Steve to take him to dress him. "Daddy Please cloth me" he said and Steve takes him and starts putting on Max's clothes.

Maxwell is now wearing a white shirt, brown pants and suspenders and cream shoes. "Pretty now" Max said smiling. "No" i said and he frowned. "You're handsome" I said and he perked up smiling and giggling.

There was a knock knock on the door and i hurried down to open it. I could hear little voices arguing and to my assumption I was right  
"Greeny, Birdman ,triplets" i say to find them standing outside, Bruce holding Brandon as he cant stand with the metal braces on his feet. 

  
"Hey Tony thanks for inviting us Bruce said as I motion for them to come in. "Domestic Stark thought i would never see the day" Clint says "And i thought you could fly when I heard your name" I said back and Clint rolled his eyes. Steve came down with the twins in each hand smiling putting the kids down and Claire toddled to Cath and Cat and started yapping and then going off to play.

Brandon turned to Bruce "Daddy can i go down now" He said and Bruce gave a skeptical look but let him down and he manges to get up and balance himself from falling back and Max went by him and help guide to the floor to play. "So Clint Tasha and Bucky still coming" Steve asked since they had a mission earlier. "Yea Nat bounce back quickly" he said and a knock on the door and in came Nat, Bucky and little Vanessa

"Tasha Buck you've made it," Steve said and Bucky chuckled "Nice to see you too punk" Bucky said and Vanessa walked away to the girls and started playing. "So how was your first time back in the field" Bruce said trying to join the conversation. "It's SHIELD work nothing has,change" she said. 

 

A clash of thunder could be heard from outside and in an abrupt way in came Thor Loki and some kids. "Man of Iron thank you for graciously inviting us to your get together is it father" Silias said turning to look at his 'Mother'. Two kids could be found behind Loki's legs. "oh I shall introduce my children Eve and Hayden" he said pointing to the two children. "Its a pleasure to meet you" Eve said politely. "Yea very much pleasure" Hayden said "It is Yes much a pleasure" Eve said to her brother. "Then why don't make me a puppet so i can control say my words for me "Hayden says "I should with how in Ruling you are" Eve said. "I have the right of mind to mesh both your heads together like seam of my blouse" Silias said and they both shut up.

 

"I'm sorry man of iron for my siblings indecent behavior." Silias apologize to me. "No problem" i said then went by Loki "How did you that resolve it self without a single adult interference" I asked. "Simply train the oldest and the youngest would follow" Loki said taking a seat. 

 

Then the party started more people came with kids and such

 

Third Person

 

Max toddled around the room where the kids had to stay, he could not go with Brandon since his legs were hurting. Suddenly a boy with brown hair bash into him causing him to fall on his but 

 

P.s toddlers can talk to each other clear but adults don't understand

 

"Hey watch where you are going" Max shouted and it frightened the boy. "I'm sorry I was wasn't looking" he sputtered. "Who are you anyway" he asked looking at the other boys blue eyes. "I'm Peter... Peter parker" he said "Well since I like your name I'll forgive you, Peter pan" he said back getting off his but. "Your parents work for Shield" he asked and Peter smiled. "Yeah they both work in genetics" he said and Max shrugged. "I guess that is good anyway" he looked off and saw Brandon

struggling getting up. "I got to go bye" Max finished and started to toddle off "Wait what is your name" Peter said but Max didn't hear him. Peter sigh and toddled away.

At the end of the party the guest left and the avengers left as well .

But in the background there was someone watching not the Avengers the kids.

"What do we do now sir" a minion said looking at his master. "We wait, good things come to those who wait"

 


	14. Brandon's Bunny

Bruce POV

The kids have grown well they are  4 and now going preschool. Every parent should be excited , worried even scared for there child taking that big step. I'm mostly worried about Brandon. He has this bunny he named   Junior, you know how kids have make believe friends and favorite toys and pretending they are real well Brandon doesn't talk to him with his voice. He says they communicate through his mind. He usually sits on the floor with the bunny in front him and just stares at it. The only other people he talks to is Clint, Cath, Cat , Maxwell and I.  I know it could be just a faze  or something but he is going preschool and he would need to talk to other people.

I pull into the driveway of the preschool and I see them climbing out the car.  I take a deep breath and exit the car. The girls are dressed in matching blue sweaters and black pants with blue sneakers. Brandon in a cream sweater and also black pants with black and white shoes and holding Junior as usual. I lift up him up since I didn't want him to fall.

We entered the preschool and was greeted by an overly smiling lady "Hello mister Banner-Barton I am Miss Cornfield and I am the teacher at  Sunnyside preschool." She says then looked to Brandon "Awe isn't he adorable" she said touching his face. Brandon had a frighten expression. "He doesn't like to be touched by strangers" I said and she frowned then went to the girls "Aren't you two both cuties" she said and Cat giggled but Cath had skeptical face and looked at Cat and she stopped giggling. She  looked at  me smiling again "You have some _special_ children." She said "Well since you already submitted the paper work you are all set, pick up is at 3:00" she said and turned to leave. I place Brandon down and went down to their level. "Okay be good okay your Papa is going to pick you all up okay" I said and they all nodded "okay bye" I said kissing each of them on the fore head and leaving. I sat in the driver seat about start car. "God I hope this goes well " I muttered and started car and leaving.

Brandon POV  (Italics is Junior)

I was sitting on the play mat with Junior and Maxwell. "Max me and Junior don't think it is a good idea" I said referring to the crayon drawn plan to escape the preschool. "It is perfect Brandon Miss Cornfield goes outside during nap time so we take that opportunity to use the snack trolley to get us up to the door knob" Max Said. " _It is locked"_ Junior told me  
"Junior said it would be locked during nap time" I said and Max rolled his eyes "duh of course it would be, she leaves the key in the box on her desk, we use her chair to climb up on the desk to get it" Max said throwing his hand behind his neck "it is full Proof."

It soon came nap time and also put the plan into action.  Max helped me up and we began the plan . I wheeled  the trolley to the door while Max got the keys. Max was on top the trolley about to open the door when. "Miss Cornfield Brandon and Max are trying to escape" Bianca Hammer said being one big of a tattletale. Miss Cornfield came in "Boys what are you two doing" she said taking Maxwell down holding him and taking me up as well. "Timeout table for you two" she says putting us on a table in a corner next to two twin trouble makers, Eric and Eugene (He goes by Flash though). I sit there holding Junior close as I could feel Eric's eyes on me. "Why you got that bunny for you some girl" Eric said grabbing Junior away from him "Give it back to him" Max said trying to grab it but Flash held him back.

Third Person

" _Help me Brandon , smash him"_ Junior told him and Brandon screamed, which made all heads turn his way. Eric had a terrified look on his face as he tackled him punching on the floor.  Smash! Smash! Smash! chanted in his head as he punched him. Miss Cornfield came in and some parents since it was home time. It took her and 2 parents to pull Brandon away from the boy who was now bleeding. Clint came in taking Brandon from a parent. Brandon was shaking violently and blood covered his tiny fists. He was holding Junior, which had blood on it, in one of his fists. Clint called Bruce and he came over with Tony who had to pick up Max and Claire. "What happened" Bruce says seeing The ambulance going away with Eric and Brandon still shaking.

Later that day they had to visit the boy in hospital. "This is the  child who beat up my son" a man said coming up to them angrily  but the wife held him back. "That child is a monster" the man said being dragged away by his wife. Brandon looked away knowing it was the truth.

Brandon POV

i sat on his floor looking at his bunny.  
You made me hurt someone today Junior '

_He made you sad he deserved_

'No one deserves that'

_He did_

'Why do you make me do these things'

_Because it is what you really want to do_

_'_ I don't want to hurt people'

_You aren't hurting good people only bad people and that is good_

'I don't like you no more'

_But_ _You are stuck with me_

_Forever_


	15. Video Diary

**Kids age: 13**

Maxwell Video Diary 1

Life at a new school is boring I would go through the days fitting out I don't mention it much to the others that I can sometimes here voices in my head , I know it is crazy but at night I can't sleep I'm hearing these voice some pleasant like a soft voice of a little girl visiting her grandmother for a week then not so pleasant to a voice of a man going to rape a girl. It is maddening .

Well besides that my parents got married which is nice and the bad news is I have another sister from it. Elizabeth Margret Stark Rogers, but we call her Ellie. Now I have loads of responsibilities now witch I don't mind but it is okay.

Claire  Video Diary 1

Life is okay I can't ask for life any better I have good  home , loving parents and siblings , you can't ask for any thing more.   
It then got strange though as I got older I have developed the thing that happens when I'm angry . I end up breaking things when I'm mad and it has been difficult to keep it hidden.

Well there is nothing much else for me to say so.

Cat & Cath Video Diary 1

Hey, okay life for us has been fun we learn archery from or Dad and Science from our Daddy, it is actually very fun. We have loads of fun that was until we turn 13 and it started. It was kinda weird though because sometimes , when we touch we end up a few feet away from where we were. It was so freaky I think our Dad may be catching on though so we try to avoid contact but it just keeps happening. Even sometimes when we don't touch but we don't go as far.

So and we became older sisters to our little brothers , Leopard and Jemma. They are only like 3 years younger than us so nothing really.

Vanessa Video Diary 2

Hello um life has been well good I guess , I have been not experiencing anything oh um I transformed into hamster once though and that scared the hell out of me. My mom was not there for it so and. neither was my dad. It is hard living with a super spy and the winter solider as parents. You can't hide anything. When you do hide things it only takes them a few hours to find out. Got a brother , a little red head named Nathaniel who by far the sneakiest boy ever but he learns from me. I like my family all the time I can't ask for anything better

Brandon Video Diary 1

After the incidents when I was preschool , I have been home schooled then had to go to this juvenile school that taught me about anger management in England . I got out though being deemed ready to enter public school. Which was a very happy day in my life but That 'anger management ' class was cruel they strapped me down to a table and took turns zapping me with tasers and cutting me with razor blades. The only way for me to pass is to show no emotion. That is what I did. My parents never found out about the scars I have from it. Junior still talks in My head, he was my only friend when I was there being he put me here. I got take my leg braces off when I was 10 so that was nice and learning how walk. There is nothing much else to say so bye


	16. Trial P1

Third Person

The Stark-Rogers family sit around the dinner table together as they do every Sunday. It was an odd silence only the sounds of forks hitting the plates and light chewing. Finally someone broke the silence.

"so how was you two day at school" Steve said looking up at them. "I was good " Claire said then turning back to her plate. Maxwell picked at his plate eating a few bites of the food. "Max you're unusually quite today, what is wrong" Tony said looking away from the Stark pad in his lap. "The school is making me play for the school concert next month which sucks because I hate playing in front of these judgemental people in my school" he said looking up from his rant. "Language Max" Steve said benign old fashioned as usual. "then why don't you say no. "Tony said. "I need the credit but I thought they would just put me to clean it something "Max said. "well you will do well Maxwell" Eliza said. "Papa have you ever talked to Spiderman " Eliza said smiling. "Spiderman where have I heard that from" Tony said trying to remember. "he slings webs climbing on buildings, he is so awesome " Eliza gushed having a huge crush on him. "I wonder why you so interested in a Spider and you got the world's most interesting hero right here" he says smiling. "oh yeah Daddy is cooler than spiderman" she said and Tony smile turned to a pout. "You paid her to say that didn't you" he said looking at Steve. "Nope "he said smiling. The conversation went on . Tony Stark pad beeped revealing a message from Shield. "Steve we got an emergency meeting at Shield " Tony said getting up and Steve followed. "wait we can't leave them here alone" Steve said. "They are big and responsible kids, what can go wrong.

Tony Pov

We sat in the conference room waiting for Director Alexander Pierce to come. "how long is this gonna take" Natasha said as she was pregnant with Bucky and Her third child. "I don't know" Bruce said from across the Table. The door suddenly opened revealing Alexander. "Good evening everyone thank you all for coming at such a short notice" he said "Cut the speech and get to the point, or I swear I would pee right here" Natasha said and got a look from Bucky. "you got a comment " Natasha said and Bucky immediately turned away.

"it says in this file that your children were evolved in a fail attempt to revive the weapon X program which was designed to give regular humans special abilities. " he said putting the file on the table. "most of these abilities include healing factors, body manipulation, increase in stamina and an increase in body muscle strength. " he said then looked at them. "it should be known they were injected with the serum, but it was incomplete because it was stimulated in them. " he said "Are saying you want to stimulate this power in them then that is no deal"Bruce said remember how they use to test on him. "no we are basically going to look for it in the bloodstream and just give it a little push" he said with a smile. "What if we don't comply with this "Clint said "It was not my decision the UN made the decision for it to be stimulate " he said walking around "they say if they can train them at the young age they would be easier to control. " he said stopping in front him. The guards came in "The parents are to be put in a room to watch ,please comply and no one gets hurt" he said and the guards began escorting Us off into a room.

Maxwell Pov

I have no idea how I got here all I remember was Watching TV then boom I'm in a white room with machine in the center. "Maxwell please lay on the machine" the voice in the room said and I cautiously approach the machine "Why" I said waiting for a response "just comply " it said again. I decided to listen and laid down. The machine went puts a helmet on my head. "Maxwell you will feel some pain but don't worry just think pleasant thoughts okay" the voice said. "okay"

It started with a little sting but then suddenly progressed into a very strong pain like a headache. Then ringing started like doorbell or more like a buzzing sound. Had some people in lab coats came in. They motioned to the roof and the pain increased. "Stop! you are hurting me!" I screamed trying to get the thing off failing around. The people in lab coats began holding me down and the ringing intensified, it felt like my head was going to explode. I felt tears run down my face but they were blood. I looked the people straight in the eyes and they just dropped to the ground. The helmet released and I got up and looked at them laying on the floor. Suddenly some guards came in and started covering my eyes , ears and putting me in a restraint jacket.

Steve Pov

I could not believe what I just witness. "You said you were only going to stimulate it, you said he wouldn't be in pain" I said and Alexander faced Me. "I don't control the person they are going by the leaders orders, as you can see we did stimulate a power in him , a mind one , well he is part Stark so I should expected something with the mind" he said chuckling. "you think this is a joke, those arnt your kid the in there" Tony said. "They need to know what they can do and train to defend the greater good" "They are not your army " Tony fired back. "They are not, they are the world's army"


	17. Memories Snippets 1

Stony

Kids: age 10

 

Third Person

 

It was around 3 in the afternoon and the calming sound of the piano echos the room. Maxwell sitting at the piano played with headphones on listening to a song and amazingly recreating it with his own fingers.  He never got lessons on it just something he picked.  Maxwell smiles remember Brandon ability to play drums and drums yet his parents think he can only play kazoo. Claire usually listened and hummed along while he played but she was not here and his little sister has no interest in the piano. His fathers , they think it is great but Tony thinks he is wasting his gifted abilities.  So today he plays alone, the song comes to a close

calm 

Sweet

Content

Hulkeye 

Kid: age 10

 

Brandon Pov

 

I sat outside  on the bench outside the juvenile facility in England. We are allowed  to be outside today and get some fresh air.  The facility is close to  a boarding school and they usually come by spitting hateful words. I plan to finish write my letter to my family and Maxwell later as I got up tired of the current position. As I began to walk with my walker, as I still have problems walking,  some called out to me.  "Hey you their boy with glasses" I heard and I turned around to see a boy about a few years older than me call from the other side of the fence.  "Yes,  may I help you" I said and the boy smiled.  "I think I'm in love with you" he said with a love struck smile on his face "Yes and I love myself too" I said smiling hoping to discourage the boy but he was not having it. "I have been rude my name is Harry... Harry Osburn. " he said in a formal way.  I was skeptical but decided it would be rude not to.  "I'm Brandon Banner-Barton . " I said.  "That is alot of b's geeky boy" he said his smile not fading.  "Geeky Boy? " I said in utter confusion.  "Yeah it is my pet name for you,  I want to take you somewhere " he said holding onto the gate.  "As you may have noticed I'm in here,  not aloud  to leave " I said and Harry brows knitted and then  went to the main gate conversation with the security guard then came up to me.  "We have an hour" Harry said.  "What did you do? " I questioned but Harry just grabbed his hand and carried me 

out. He started walking in a direction 

 

We arrived at a park near the facility.  I always wanted to come here and sit under a tree and read. Harry led me to an empty patch of grass and we sat down. 

 

"Brandon, I know I was a bit forward but I was just speaking openly. " he said kinda apologetic . I looked down. "you don't love me, you shouldn't love me. " I said and Harry made me look at him. "You are a beautiful Brandon,why do you say that about your self" he says. "I am different " "Arnt we all " he said with a smile.  "I am leaving to go back America this weekend . "Please don't say it so" he said his expression dropped. "Yes I'm sorry but it was really nice to see you Harry" I got up  and Harry got up too and turned me to face him directly.  "Well if this is where we last see each other" he leaned in  and kissed me, my eyes widen looking at him till he pulled away.  "uh t...hank you"  I sputtered and went away.  What did I get my self into

 

Bucky + Natasha = Nucky?  
Kid age 6

 

Vanessa stands on the kitchen counter in front her father fixing his bow tie.  "Daddy you look perfect now" she said clapping her hands together.  "Of course with you expert help I am bound to look good" Bucky said smiling.  "Yes you would be wearing rags If I don't help you or suspenders! " she said with her fake horror look.  "ouch kid my pride has been hurt" he said holding his chest. "It isn't my fault you can't dress your self modern " she said no waiting on the counter. "I am fully capable of looking modern" he said and Vanessa gave an unmoved expression. 

 

The clicking of high heels stop Bucky from continuing. He turned his head to reveal Natasha,  wearing a form fitting ,knee length ,strapless black dress.  Her hair was curled loose and her makeup simple. Bucky smiled seeing her. "Hello Beautiful " he said. "Hello handsome"she said back.  Bucky held Natasha by the waist looking at her.  

 

There was a knock on the door.  Vanessa jumped off the counter and ran to the door opening it. "Hi Laura" Vanessa said.  "Hi V, where your mom and dad" Laura asked. Vanessa just point in a direction and Laura went and saw Bucky and Natasha kissing.  Vanessa awkwardly cleared her throat and they separated. "Laura thanks for agreeing to watch the kids,  Vanessa and Nathaniel need to eat later when Nathaniel wakes from his nap and no dessert for him since he had a sweet before. " Natasha said while Bucky and Her  walk towards the door. "We will be back at 12" Bucky said going outside with Natasha. Laura turns around to find Vanessa watching TV.  Knowing when Criminal Minds start  she won't stop watching.

 


	18. The Recruits

Okay before I begin I have given thanks to those who read this book,  also I haven't been clear on ages in this book so from here (and from Trial 1 and 2)on out the kids are 16 ,  the siblings range from 10 to 13. I am not stating the couples but comment who you think should be together

Third Person

Tony walks the streets of New York looking at some building signs. He then stops in front a bakery.  He spots the person he was looking for.

A 16 year old Adam Lang didn't expect much going in for work today, sweep the floors, bake some bread and the occasional therapist to heart broken women and men who have breakdowns here. Just to make money to support himself and his Sister Hope. So he didn't expected to see the one only Tony Stark come in here.

Tony walked casually approaching Adam who was sweeping. "Hey kid how's the cake here" he says and Adam broke out his trance." i...t it is good very good" Tony smiled.  "Good I would like a piece of French Vanilla and make a to go of red velvet " he says and takes a seat in one of the small white chairs that looks it part of a doll house. Adam goes and rushes bringing back the cakes setting them down in front of him. Tony takes a bite. "Not bad" he says then looks at Adam. A bee fly's in the place and landed on the table next to Tony.  Tony moved to to whack the bee when   Adam blocked his hand.  Adam immediately turned red embarrassed."So sorry Mr Stark I just-" Tony cuts him off. "Don't sweat it,  it is in your nature" Tony said finishing his cake getting up.  "So how do you hide them" Adam catches.  "Hide what" "Don't play dumb I know you are a mutant, I think you are part bee If I'm correct" Tony says showing a picture of him from when he was younger in a containment center. "How did you-" "No questions now just report to this location alone " he says putting down a card and some bills to pay for the cake.  "See you there kid. " he says leaving with cake in hand.

Tony arrives in Queens, after giving an elaborate story to an aunt who makes God awful meatloaf he talks to the person he wants to. "So Peter,  you know that I know you are Spiderman,  I don't want to hear the denial and excuses." Tony says facing him.  "But I'm," "Nope I don't need anymore of them for the day, just come to this location tonight " He said " But" "No buts or I tell Aunt May" he said then left.

Maxwell Pov (during that time)

"Maxwell! Play the song slower" the music instructor said   for the 45th time in the past hour.  I am being to think she just like hearing her own voice. Didn't she realise that if I play any slower It would sound like a cat playing a keyboard with chopsticks.  The theme for this concert, is Disney, and they are making me learn every one of the famous songs and they want me to sing one or two which pisses me off since I can't freaking sing but that Tramp of a lady wants it even tho she knows I can't sing and she loves trying to embarrass me.

As soon as practice was over I grabbed my bag and went outside quickly and waits for Brandon since he just left him behind. As I sit on a bench waiting I could feel someone watching me. I look through the corner of my eye to see it was frustrated that kid, I think it was Pete, or Peta or something of the sorts. I can sometimes see him looking at me.  He is not bad looking,  actually he is cute. The Stark side of me wants me to go and sweet talk him but the Rogers side wants me to just wait and see.

I was abrupt from my thoughts when Brandon touched my shoulder.  "Max are we going now" he asked and I nodded.  "Brandon think I should make a move on him" I said motioning to the boy.  "You are asking the wrong person for love advice" he says "better off getting better advice of that from that squirrel. " I rolled my eyes.  "you are such a downer " I said.  "You knew that when you decided to befriend me" "Your a dick" "but you like dick" "Maybe but how does a sick taste" I said and then kissed Brandon.  I pushed Brandon against a tree and starts a rough make out session. It kinda of odd between us,  we aren't together but it just something we do. The furthest we every go with is making out with our shirts off.  We break a part both panting slightly. Brandon lips were red and plump. "We should head home,  we have shield thingy." I said and Brandon nods in agreement.  We began walking again.

Brandon and I left different  ways as Brandon approached the road to go home leaving Me alone to think to myself. I stared at the clear sky and looked at the people walking by. I look at the thick black bracelet on his hand undoing it and all the people's thoughts and feelings flood to him.  It is like listening to a bunch of people at once.  Every one's different as the feelings are never the same even though very similar.  It starts getting to him when the headache starts intensely.  I quickly place it back on stopping the flow.

As he approached home he sees a big flash of light and thunder his the ground creating dome of dirt in the air. As the air cleared revealed some of Friends.  "Friend Maxwell" Hayden was first to say going to him the sound of his armour clacking. Eve came without her armour in a light blue flowing dress. Exposing her I think Jotun markings on her arms.  "Maxwell pleasure to see you. " she said hugging him. Silias was last to come to him but there was major difference in him.  "What happened to your hair" I said and there was silence.  "That matter is of no concern to you" he said. "So why are you 3 here " I ask.  "I thought you would know" Eve stated,"We were asked to come here"  "oh that is strange come inside maybe we would get some answers then" he says and they begin going inside.  What is going to happen

TBC

 


End file.
